The FAMILY Vacation
" | image = An_Oobi_Vacation_The_FAMILY_Vacation.jpg | number = Video #1 (out of 10) | released = November 8, 2011 | previous = None | next = Plane Ol' Pathetic}} is the first video in the fan-made series An Oobi Vacation. Plot Oobi has trouble telling his girlfriend, Kakoo, that she cannot come with him on a family vacation to Florida. Recap Oobi is calling for Uma. A blue-eyed hand puppet appears. Oobi questions the hand puppet as he does not think it looks like Uma as he does not remember her having completely blue eyes. They do a secret bump and Oobi knows it is Uma. Oobi asks Uma why she has blue eyes. Uma tells Oobi that she got "eye surgery", so if she loses her barette, she does not look just like Oobi. Oobi understands. He asks Uma if she packed her things to go to Florida. Uma brings up a large bag of things to bring to Florida on vacation. Oobi takes out some things from inside the bag. There is a skirt, Silly Bandz, Oobi tells Uma that they need more things and that she is the "worst packer ever". Uma, angered, dumps the Bandz out on Oobi. He begins screaming. Oobi aks Uma where her skirt is. She puts her skirt on him. He starts crying. Uma asks Oobi if he had packed his things. Oobi tells her that he has an "invisible bag". Uma takes the skirt from Oobi to put in her bag. Oobi tells Uma that she is not bringing that bag. On their trip, Uma stops at the house of Oobi's annoying girlfriend, Kakoo. Oobi worries that Kakoo might sense him with her "Oobi Sensors". Uma leaves. The Oobi Sensors are heard sensing Oobi and telling Kakoo to wake up. Kakoo screams and lands on Oobi. Oobi thinks Kakoo will be mad, but she is actually "looking forward to vacation", as she tells Oobi. Oobi is confused. She begins taking out her things and making Oobi hold them. She brings out a football, a block, and her bedroom. Oobi is about to collapse under the enormous amount of weight. Kakoo makes him hold her whole garage. The items collapse on Oobi. Oobi tries to get out from under everything. When he gets out, he calls for Kakoo. Kakoo appears. Oobi tells Kakoo that his vacation is only a family vacation, and Kakoo cannot come. Kakoo thinks Oobi is joking and tells Oobi that he is funny. She jumps on him. Oobi tells Kakoo that he is not joking. Kakoo, extremely sad, takes all of her things away. Later, Uma tells Oobi that he needs to get "over there" as Grampu is waiting. Uma begins carrying Oobi, but realizes that she needs her bags. She sees two white objects in her bag and thinks they are two ice cream cones she was saving for Florida, but they are actually Kakoo's eyes. Characters *Oobi *Uma *Grampu (mentioned) *Kakoo Video Category:An Oobi Vacation Category:Episodes of An Oobi Vacation Category:Episodes